


One year captive

by AhegaoAgony



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asthma, Blood Drinking, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Sebastian, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegaoAgony/pseuds/AhegaoAgony
Summary: Ciel is taken on his birthday to a strange manor where an equally strange man has a proposition for him. Should he agree?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload cuz I messed up the first time lol

His thirteenth birthday was supposed to be a happy day. One year closer to being a man and taking on his father's role as Earl Phantomhive. Ciel woke up that day with some kind of excitement. Things didn’t really get him excited anymore but this was his day to be officially recognized as a teenager. Of course nothing went how he had imagined. The day was filled with party preparations and business being taken care of by Ciel. Then in his office things went dark… And that was that. That was his birthday since he woke up the next day in a completely unfamiliar seeroom. The room was dark… extremely dark. Maybe too dark? And he couldn’t move properly. 

Jerking his arms just caused a sharp pain in his wrists that helped wake the male up. Now he confirmed he was bound and blindfolded. Would it even be worth it to scream and yell? His mouth hung open as he panted, trying to stay calm and figure out how to get free. “You look stressed, my dear.” Ciel jerked and turned toward the sudden voice. 

“Who’s there?! Who are you?” He asked quickly. A chuckle rang in the room as the man stepped closer. 

“Please relax. You’re already bruising your wrists.” He grabbed Ciel’s arm and lifted it, the sound of chains clacking together as he moved his shackles. “Delicious.” He smiled at the sight before dropping his arm. Ciel took shaky breaths as he tried to calm down. “There we go.” Long fingers brushed Ciel’s hair out of his face. 

“Now… Who are you?” He asked shakily again. His blindfold was finally raised to show who he was dealing with. A tall man with black hair and red eyes stood over him, a smirk on his face that made Ciel shiver. 

"You want to get right into it, don't you?" He touched his face, causing the boy to jerk away. "My name is Sebastian. It's a pleasure." Now that Ciel could see the man in the dim lit room, he noted the sharp teeth in his mouth.

"You're not human." Ciel accused almost immediately. This made Sebastian laugh shortly. 

"I had no idea I was dealing with a detective." He said with a smile. "You're correct. I am not human. I was once but that was long ago." His tone sounded nostalgic.

"What are you then? And what do you want with me?" Ciel glared at him suspiciously. The entire time this bastard had a stupid smirk on his face. 

"Well your kind calls us vampires. And I want you to be my ward for just a year. That way I can feed easily on young blood without getting caught." He said it so nonchalantly that the young Earl had to think about it for a moment. 

"I… don't understand? Young blood and for a year?" Sebastian sighed and shook his head. 

"I don't want to explain myself while you're laying chained here." He unhooked his restraints and led the boy to a sitting room. Ciel wore nothing but his sleeping shirt as he followed the supposed vampire. Sebastian sat in a large chair and motioned for Ciel to sit across from him which is what the boy did. 

Sebastian then began to explain things much more in depth this time, Ciel listening to it all. Sebastian needed young blood to stay looking 'fresh' and needed it for an entire year for it to work. After that year was up he had quite a while before it was needed again. After the year was up, Ciel would be released and Sebastian would leave town. Ciel had his hands folded as he thought about it all. 

"And what would I get? You feed on me and I get nothing out of this deal?" 

"Well you get to live. If you don't want to I can kill you now and drain you of all your blood. It would last me about half a year so I would have to kill another child to get enough. So you're dead and your selfish actions leave another dead." He smiled like he just got one over on Ciel. 

"You think I care that much for the life of someone I haven't met? Or if I live? No I have to have something for this to work out. Fresh is always the best, right? You'd rather me stay alive for you to feed directly from the source." Ciel gave him a challenging look. The vampire grinned. 

"You're right. And different from the other children I have taken in. They cave at that point." Sebastian chuckled meanly. "I've watched you for awhile now… I like to stalk my prey before capturing it. How about at the end of this deal I make you a vampire as well and you can come with me. This life seems very unfulfilling for you." 

It's not every day you get that kind of proposition. "If you turn me you aren't just going to leave me to fend for myself, right?" He narrowed his eyes at the man. 

"Of course not. Unless you upset me enough. But I'll take care of you while you're my underling. So on this day exactly a year from now, I'll officially turn you into a vampire and take you in as my ward. Deal?" Vampires were strong. No one would be able to hurt Ciel again… 

"Fine. You have a deal." Ciel said. "You can't feed off of me when I'm not expecting it though! I have to be fully aware." Sebastian stood and looked down at the boy who stared him in the eyes. He already liked him. 

"Oh of course. I wouldn't dream of it." Sebastian leaned down, one hand propping himself up on the back of the couch Ciel was sitting on. His other hand was placed under Ciel's chin and pulled his face up. "Then, Earl Phantomhive, may I feed?" That mocking tone almost made Ciel say no but there was this sweet scent coming off of Sebastian. It made Ciel feel dizzy and almost euphoric. Was the room spinning? 

"Will-- will it hurt?" He asked, Sebastian's hot breath on his throat. 

"There will be a small pinch." His lips brushed his skin as he spoke. "But then it feels incredible." Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Ciel nodded. He stared at the wall as Sebastian made his move. There was a pinch as his fangs pierced his skin, a strangled groan coming from Ciel as his hands grasped at Sebastian's shirt. 

The sweet smell only got stronger as Sebastian fed off of Ciel. Like a dangerous flower where it smelled sweet to lure in its victims only to poison them. Ciel's body was heating up as it continued and his head continued to spin until Sebastian finally pulled away. *Oh I've made a good choice." He smiled and wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. "The feeling tends to make bodies react that way, don't worry." 

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, a little too hazed to know what he meant until he followed where his hand was pointing. "Wha--?!" His arms quickly covered the erection hiding under the sleeping shirt. Sebastian laughed at the reaction and pet his hair as he walked out. 

"If you ever need help with something like that, you can always ask." Ciel blushed hard as the vampire left and stood a little too quickly. He stumbled as he realized maybe he didn't have enough blood right now to be standing like that. 

After he was mostly back to normal, Ciel took this moment to explore the manor. The lack of windows was a little startling to Ciel. The ones that were there had thick curtains hanging over them. 'They really must not be able to go into the sun.' he thought as he peeked behind a curtain to see the night sky. He was sure no one was looking for him. Why would they be? Earl could just be taken by someone older and more experienced. 

Ciel backed away from the curtain and continued walking. The manor was dark and empty… there were no maids, no butlers, no help of any kind. Why was this man living in such a large house all alone? Ciel got lost for a moment before finding his way back to his room. He was tired after feeding time and all the heavy things laid on him today. Crawling into bed it didn't take long for his little body to fall into a deep rest.


	2. The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian mentions how he likes to experience the night life in London. Ciel knows of a good place for them to visit.

As Ciel woke up, he noticed Sebastian laying next to him. He jumped as he saw the figure of the man and immediately felt sick to his stomach. Was he--?! “Calm down.” Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at him. “I’m not going to do anything to you without you knowing.” He said simply. 

“Why on earth are you in my bed?” He asked quickly, pulling a blanket over his body. 

“This is my bed. I’m simply allowing you to sleep with me.” He said with a smile. “It’s morning now and I’m going to sleep. Feel free to use any rooms to keep yourself occupied.” Ciel sat up and looked around the room. 

“Do I have clothes here?” He looked at a wardrobe against the wall. 

“Hmm? Oh yes. It’s in that wardrobe you’re looking at.” Ciel stood and opened the wardrobe, seeing all of his clothes from his house. When did Sebastian manage to get those? Would it even matter thinking about it? He began to dress despite feeling the gaze of Sebastian on him. Ever since he was a baby he was dressed by servants. He vaguely knew how to dress but it didn’t look right. “Oh poor boy.” Sebastian said with a sigh as he walked up. “Let me help you.” 

Ciel stepped back suddenly with surprise. “No! I can do it.” He stuttered and tried again but it still looked wrong. Sebastian went ahead and helped the boy get dressed. 

“Ah how lovely.” He ran a thumb over the bite mark on Ciel’s neck. “Why do you never take the eye patch off.” He went to touch the eye patch but was suddenly stopped by Ciel’s hands. 

“It stays on.” He said simply. “Don’t you have to sleep?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Sebastian chuckled at the words. 

“I won’t touch it, terribly sorry. Wake me if you need anything.” With that, the boy left to continue to explore the manor. It was smaller than his own but that was better for someone alone like Sebastian. There was a library and an activity room where there were various instruments. Was Sebastian a musician at heart? Eventually he went back to the library since books were what he enjoyed the most. The boy eventually fell asleep from boredom of being alone. 

“Walking in on my prey sleeping brings me back.” Ciel’s eyes shot open at the words. He realized he wasn’t sleeping very deeply in this odd house. 

“What do you mean?” Ciel asked as he rubbed his eye. 

“I only exclusively got blood from sleeping humans.” Sebastian smiled and grabbed the book off of the floor that Ciel dropped. “You slept all day. Maybe you’re going to match my sleep schedule.” That wouldn’t be so terrible… even if this man kidnapped him he was his only companion in this large house. 

“How many vampires are around?” Ciel asked as he sat up. Sebastian sat down and hummed. 

“Not as many as there once was. We do have the ability to live longer but we have to drink young blood to stay young. When vampires turn they end up not wanting to do what they need to stay alive.” He leaned against the chair arm. “There’s a lot of us who go around turning anyone who asks without telling them what it entails. Does this scare you away from it?” 

“Not at all.” Ciel placed his hands in his lap. “There’s been things that the Phantomhives have had to do for years that are hard. What you’re saying has to be done doesn’t sound too hard.” Sebastian smiled, glad with his choice in ward. “What do you do all night?” He asked curiously. What did vampires do other than suck the blood from young boys? 

“Sometimes I partake in human nightlife. Go to different parties or pubs. It’s intriguing to watch them.” He grinned at the thought. “Tonight I was thinking about going to an opium den.” Ciel knew of someone who owned a well known opium den so he brought this up. Sebastian smiled at the words. “Then perhaps we can get the royal treatment from your friend?” 

….

The duo made their way to the opium den where they were greeted by some beautiful Chinese women. Ciel paid no mind to them and simply asked for Lau. “Why is this little boy asking for Mr. Lau?” A girl asked and rubbed his shoulders. He glared and pushed her hand off of him. 

“Tell him the earl is looking for him. He’ll come out.” He said simply. She huffed and walked away to get the owner of the den. He looked over at Sebastian who was surrounded by these women. He rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up at the sight of their hands all over him. They stood for a few minutes before Lau came out and grinned. 

“I was hoping this wasn’t a trick! How incredible. I was worried you had been taken again for all those years.” Ciel waved his hand and motioned toward Sebastian. 

“My friend wanted to come. I figured you could give us a private area.” His blue eye scanned the room they were currently standing in. All kinds of people were lounged around with long pipes in their hands or on the table. 

“Ah of course! You can come to my area.” He smiled and walked the pair toward a back room. The room was behind a curtain so they could have some privacy. There were several plush couches that were stacked with pillows and a table in the middle. Lau prepared the pipe and handed it over to Ciel who held his hand up. 

“I’m not interested in getting high. He wanted to come.” The male motioned to Sebastian who happily took the pipe. After a few moments, he looked disappointed.

“I was afraid it wouldn’t work… How upsetting.” He handed it over to Lau who raised an eyebrow. He figured there was something about Sebastian he didn’t know. The look about him was just… inhuman. Ciel sat there leaning against the couch arm with a bored look as the smoke swirled around him. Eventually he began to feel floaty and warm. Almost wanting to take a nap. 

“It looks like the young Earl is feeling the effects at least.” He glared at Lau, not saying anything. “So why have you decided to stay with this man?” The Chinese man asked curiously. 

“I’m afraid that’s not your business.” The Earl said simply. “It’s between Sebastian and I.” Lau chuckled and nodded. 

“Of course. Would you like to lay down? You look like you’re about to pass out.” He asked with an amused smile. 

“No. I’m fine.” Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the boy practically falling asleep. 

“Perhaps we should head home? I’m afraid he can’t hold his Opium.” Sebastian stood and helped Ciel up who stumbled a bit. “Should I carry you?” 

“Of course not! I can walk myself.” He took a step and his heeled shoes caused his ankle to twist suddenly. Sebastian caught him expertly and scooped him up, his arm under his butt. Ciel felt too floaty to care now. 

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, Sir Lau.” Sebastian smiled and left the den. “Don’t go falling asleep on me now,” He whispered into Ciel’s ear, “I haven’t eaten today.” Ciel narrowed his eye at him but didn’t say anything as Sebastian walked them toward home. Things never went how it was supposed to. “Oh dear. I don’t know my way around this part of town.” Ciel opened his eye and looked around. 

“How did you get here?” They were down a dangerous looking alley with equally dangerous looking individuals hanging around. 

“Oi mister you look awfully lost. In those fancy studs.” A few men walked up to the two with mean looking grins.

“That’s a pretty kid in your arms. You selling him?” Sebastian looked uninterested in whatever they were saying. 

“Stay over here.” Sebastian set him down by a brick wall before turning toward the thugs. Ciel was having a hard time keeping his eyes open so all he heard was the sound of fighting and punching. When he looked again all the men were laying on the ground surrounding Sebastian. 

“At least you’re fast.” He said as the man came back over to him and picked him up again. 

“Indeed. But I’ve worked up quite the appetite. I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it.” There was an over exaggerated worry in his voice. 

Ciel huffed. “You’re lying.” 

“I’m afraid not. I’ve used quite a bit of energy just now. I’ll make it fast.” 

“Fine.” He was in no mood to argue. The smile on Sebastian’s face sent a shiver down his spine but he just craned his neck to make the access easy for the vampire. He didn’t take any time to wait and immediately sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. Ciel let out a moan accidentally, the opium heightening the sensation. Sebastian loved the sound of the moan but finished up rather quickly. 

“We should get you home. You’re looking pale.”


End file.
